


Ex-Aid同人－镜梦：镜下见证-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	Ex-Aid同人－镜梦：镜下见证-时生总是来晚一步

Ex-Aid同人－镜梦：镜下见证-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_102256f9)

[ 162](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_102256f9)

### [Ex-Aid同人－镜梦：镜下见证](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_102256f9)

飞彩房间里有一张女士梳妆台。永梦和他交往后第一次去过夜时，对此很吃惊。但后来得知那个是飞彩母亲留下的，去世后房间被腾了出来，飞彩将其挪到了自己房间。

即时本身并未有太多作用，可飞彩还是会充分利用抽屉来摆放自己的物品。比如领带，袖口，与手表。甚至会在镜子前练习演讲，以及手术流程。

那日他让永梦留宿一夜，第二天就要起来赶往美国。他作为世界被认可的天才医生，被美国最有名的医学院邀请去进行演讲，这个行程在一个月多前就据订好了。虽然除去来回飞的日子只有短短三天，却对于热恋中的他们来讲足够久远，可永梦是由衷为对方感到自豪与骄傲。

“飞彩，这个送给你！请收下，”永梦从自己带来的书包里取出个袋子，里面装的领带是飞彩喜欢的品牌之一。他快步走去比他早起早冲完澡的恋人身前，双手恭恭敬敬的递过去，“恭喜你！”

此时飞彩正倚靠在阳台旁，喝着房间里自制咖啡机煮出来的咖啡。他本来低头复习着演讲稿，听到此话后便站直身。他对恋人悄悄准备的礼物毫无防备，少见的流露吃惊。

飞彩是下午的飞机，上午没有工作，所以早餐一点也不急。倒是永梦今天还要去圣都上班，一会飞彩会开车送他，顺便去早餐厅用餐。其实永梦本来说今天他可以做饭给飞彩，不过飞彩并不希望对方为他起那么早，反而以这个理由抱着永梦特别在床上多躺了几分钟。

“谢谢你，”交往后飞彩已经会坦然对永梦表达感谢。甚至为此心头一暖，不自觉的露出柔和的笑容。他将稿子压在阳台的茶几上用杯子压住，抬手接过礼物袋子。

“飞彩已经被世界认可了，现在又被那么厉害的学校邀请去演讲，总应该庆祝一下。”永梦不好意思的垂下头。他涨红的脸不是因为害羞，而是因为有些许惭愧，“没想到忙来忙去都没能庆祝，只能送礼物给你。对不起…”

见对方同小动物似的道歉，飞彩宠溺到无法同过去似的那般抱怨和厉言。他无奈的叹了口气，淡淡苦笑着抬手掠过恋人柔和线条的脸颊，微触下巴让对方同自己对上视线。望见那双清澈如水晶般的眸子后，清晨的光化作朦胧的镜，把他自己都无法相信的幸福面容映入永梦眼中。

“你给我戴吧。”不等永梦吃惊，飞彩便将袋子放回永梦手中。随即他拿起杯子和演讲稿，快步返回屋内，坐在了梳妆台前的转椅中。

面对永梦有些吃惊和不做所错的样子，已经为对方着迷的飞彩现在只觉得那太过可爱。永梦还有许多要展现给他的，而他不能错过这之后的任何一秒。这样想着，他变靠住椅背转向镜子。镜中的他不是那个严肃认真的天才外科医生，那份幸福兴奋的笑容远远超出任何时候的期待。

“我想要戴着你送的领带去参加当天的演讲。以及下了飞机后还有采访，所以我希望先就戴着它。”这么说着他瞄了一眼，语气温和的呼唤恋人的名字，“好吗，永梦？”

“是！”被呼唤拉回神，永梦双颊染上满足的红晕，嘴角压不住的感情统统流露。他来到飞彩身后，同镜中和自己相往的恋人对视，紧接着开始为飞彩搭理领带。

永梦的手小心翼翼的从飞彩头两侧环下，时而从两侧外头审视，时而又从头顶观察，好确定领带端正。同时他又频频扫去镜中，拉住领带做调整。这倒是他时不时接触到飞彩的目光，让他条件反射的垂下睫毛，却很快又越过深浅人的发梢瞥见飞彩的鼻梁轮廓。

他知道飞彩还在越过镜子望着他，这弄得永梦很害羞，脸不自觉的滚烫起来，也不想去看镜子。可他不看镜子就无法整理领带，而且这个姿势的确不容易系好。最后他抿着嘴小心抬头，果不其然飞彩悠然自得的望着镜中的他，看起来似乎在欣赏他的反应。两人维持着暧昧的姿势被全在镜框下，竟觉得这是一副舒适美好的画面。

“飞彩，这…这样行吗？”永梦赶紧转移对方注意力，同时笨手笨脚的翻好对方的领子。紧接着手往前顺着新领带的布料一路往下，将其垂好贴在高级衬衫上。

飞彩的手好似寻觅机会的猎手，轻巧的捉住永梦要收起的胳膊，将修长的手指握在胸前。永梦有些措手不及，可他本能下早不会惊觉的从飞彩那里抽离，而是乖巧的留在掌心中。刚转正的小儿科医生满腹疑问，奇怪的歪着头从恋人耳侧方向投去视线，等待对方转过头来给出回答。

这位天才外科医生平日话不多，出口便只有重点。工作上的讲解会一板一眼一个字不落，对于演讲和宣言则会写好稿子专心背熟。而私下里，即时闲谈的话不多，却懂得坚持自己的理念从而给出建议。可感情上如今产生改变和动摇，他便逐渐学会了打破死板的规格方式，用最直接简单的方式表达私人想法。

不需要刻意准备和作出练习，也不会说出过多感情渲染的词句。单单一举一动配上他最希望开口的词，短短几句变早已浓缩全部，足够用来点明主题。

永梦真的没发现这位外科医生高明隐藏的手法，对方当初在坐到在椅子上同时，已经从前台抽屉下取出藏好的求婚戒指，将其留在手中。

此时他的手指被对方轻托牵起，微微罩上体温的戒环稳而轻的滑过指部肌肤，最后牢牢嵌在指根处。不同寻常的触感和温度，将他们之间所需踏出的那一步填上。

飞彩给对方戴上戒指时动作稳重而谨慎，其实心情满是愉悦与期待，但这些都没让他出现慌乱。随后他牵引着对方送至嘴边，凑前亲吻时不忘含笑扫去镜中，不愿错过永梦羞涩感动的表情变化。

身后还没从惊喜和感动中回过神来的永梦，正愣愣的透过镜子望着他的一举一动。看着飞彩如何给他戴上戒指，如何将他的手托起，如何将吻烙印在手指的关节处上。

满足的眯起眸子，天才医生深吸口气。终究耐不住，他依旧不放开爱人被捉住的手，起身将椅子向旁侧拉开，侧身把永梦领到身前。除去镜子和距离，他们真实的面对面，呼吸的起伏都能从肩头读出。

“愿意接受吗？”飞彩认真的询问，但不可否认他的自信。他丝毫没有产生不安和疑惑，就和他能确认每一步治疗的精确般，他已经了然他与永梦之间的感情。

“愿意。”永梦无法拒绝，无法思考。他不需要思考，因为那是注定有结果。而他也不是不是了解对方，得到满意答案的飞彩会如何进行下一步，他都知道。即时过去不可能，担此刻飞彩在爱情上的坦白将会更加直接且迅速。所以永梦踏步开进，感受对方双手触碰脸颊的触感，随即被捧起落入炙热的亲吻中。

冷静的飞彩，却给出深而有力的吻，是最强烈的告白。那是他不会袒露在外人眼里的热情，而这些他会冷静的一步步展现给永梦。同时也会让一切如他所期待的那样，让永梦把开心和幸福展现给他。

“对了，还需要给你这个。”分开后，飞彩用挂着迷恋和享受的嗓音低叹道。他抬手勾开抽屉最上层的把手，从中取出了一张机票举到了永梦面前。“都已经是未婚夫了，这点我还是要为你准备的。”

永梦扫了眼便大吃一惊，张开的嘴来不及合拢。飞彩知道他会是这种反应，所以帮对方负责解说的责任心难免成为了他的义务和乐趣。

“我没有订往返票。到时候迈阿密见。”他扬起一侧嘴角，又毫无保留的啄了下对方朱红柔软的嘴角，“我已经让老爸给你批假了。”

这是给永梦去美国的机票，时间是飞彩美国大学行程结束后的当晚——日本的白天。而地点并非是飞彩要去的纽约，而是迈阿密。看来飞彩早有打算，决定在工作结束后同永梦来场双人旅行的约会。

“这…”永梦无法说出什么。因为飞彩总会想着工作，不会浪费过多时间享受闲暇，这其实是他曾经担心的。可这次这趟旅行很突然，看起来时间也不会很短，所以才让他吃惊。不过他不会感慨出口，毕竟作为恋人飞彩会给他准备这个并不应该觉得奇怪，反而是欣慰。

“即使再怎么是世界第一的医生，我也是人。也需要休息，更需要陪我的爱人。”飞彩理所当然的讲出想法，抚摸上对方，拇指擦过青年泛红的眼底。“这些是你教我的啊，永梦。”

  


  


  


  


  


［注：灵感来自微博看到的这张杂志图！你们俩够了！这个姿势太有爱！］

  


[宝生永梦](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%AE%9D%E7%94%9F%E6%B0%B8%E6%A2%A6)[镜飞彩](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%95%9C%E9%A3%9E%E5%BD%A9)[假面骑士ex-aid](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%ABex-aid)[假面骑士](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB)[ex-aid](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/ex-aid)[镜梦](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%95%9C%E6%A2%A6)[飞永](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%A3%9E%E6%B0%B8)

评论(18)

热度(162)

    1. 共2人收藏了此文字 

    2. [](http://jiejiedebaizhexiaoyangqun.lofter.com/) [掉进承花堆里了](http://jiejiedebaizhexiaoyangqun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://bufandepingfanren.lofter.com/) [颓颓颓颓废](http://bufandepingfanren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://wumo7488.lofter.com/) [芜墨](http://wumo7488.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://doll4350.lofter.com/) [doll](http://doll4350.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://doll4350.lofter.com/) [doll](http://doll4350.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    7. [](http://lihuijun229.lofter.com/) [艾莎](http://lihuijun229.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://bingyuling.lofter.com/) [咸鱼才是本职](http://bingyuling.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://fentally2048.lofter.com/) [鱼念一夏](http://fentally2048.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://hotseven17.lofter.com/) [鬼Kyokan](http://hotseven17.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://juanmeiwodejia.lofter.com/) [凌波楚楚](http://juanmeiwodejia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://juanmeiwodejia.lofter.com/) [凌波楚楚](http://juanmeiwodejia.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    13. [](http://zhishentianya961.lofter.com/) [只身天涯](http://zhishentianya961.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    14. [](http://yeyushengfan428.lofter.com/) [救世主今天也在想如何毁灭世界](http://yeyushengfan428.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://lantolia.lofter.com/) [Lantolia](http://lantolia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://nangongmoli.lofter.com/) [茉莉](http://nangongmoli.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    17. [](http://chisiying.lofter.com/) [不動琳](http://chisiying.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://yirongyaoweiming.lofter.com/) [以荣耀为名](http://yirongyaoweiming.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://hirosunset.lofter.com/) [Meteor](http://hirosunset.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://heyige475.lofter.com/) [何以歌](http://heyige475.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) [百鬼夜行](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) [百鬼夜行](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    23. [](http://anhao671.lofter.com/) [安好](http://anhao671.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://lyz0823.lofter.com/) [镜飞弹](http://lyz0823.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://052988.lofter.com/) [曦影凛](http://052988.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://fengluoling000.lofter.com/) [柆吾桑](http://fengluoling000.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://twoer256.lofter.com/) [two耳](http://twoer256.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://weixinpromise135.lofter.com/) [芒果蛋糕🍰](http://weixinpromise135.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://whypersist.lofter.com/) [柏舟](http://whypersist.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://dayside458.lofter.com/) [粥](http://dayside458.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://yinbale539.lofter.com/) [銀八樂](http://yinbale539.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://biewenwodemingzi.lofter.com/) [别问我的名字](http://biewenwodemingzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://xiwuyan336.lofter.com/) [虞秋水没水_](http://xiwuyan336.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://eftor.lofter.com/) [Eftor](http://eftor.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://qijiuye.lofter.com/) [只会摸鱼](http://qijiuye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://huanyushuangyi.lofter.com/) [莉榕晨](http://huanyushuangyi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://01338264.lofter.com/) [くそつまない](http://01338264.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://mengtuanziqwq.lofter.com/) [散装冰可乐](http://mengtuanziqwq.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    39. [](http://mengtuanziqwq.lofter.com/) [散装冰可乐](http://mengtuanziqwq.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://haishuizhitianhan.lofter.com/) [一丛灌木。](http://haishuizhitianhan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    41. [](http://gujk6.lofter.com/) [莩歌可](http://gujk6.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://shijieshu429.lofter.com/) [世界树](http://shijieshu429.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://yuanliangshiguangjizhuai167.lofter.com/) [旧顿](http://yuanliangshiguangjizhuai167.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://liumangtu003.lofter.com/) [洋洋洋葱哦⊙∀⊙！](http://liumangtu003.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    45. [](http://von-alkahest.lofter.com/) [Nn num gagis](http://von-alkahest.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://shangguanchi.lofter.com/) [上官螭](http://shangguanchi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://agnljingyi.lofter.com/) [Agnl.景仪](http://agnljingyi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    48. [](http://bo031102.lofter.com/) [時御_自閉](http://bo031102.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    49. [](http://j984424.lofter.com/) [豆皮](http://j984424.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    50. [](http://fufululu512.lofter.com/) [假面](http://fufululu512.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. [](http://gusu4389.lofter.com/) [濛胧](http://gusu4389.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    52. 加载中...
    53. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_101fb8de)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1039c967)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
